Different arrangements for mounting a vertical exhaust pipe on large vehicle such as a heavy truck may mount the pipe on a chassis frame of a vehicle and/or attach the pipe to a cab body of a vehicle. One known type of mounting comprises a stanchion which is mounted on a chassis frame and to which a vertical exhaust pipe is attached. A mounting of a vertical exhaust pipe on a vehicle may provide for some limited relative movement between the exhaust pipe and the cab body. One known attachment mechanism comprises a linear slide with a radial bearing. Certain exhaust pipes may have a flexible section.